SLEEPOVER
by anthonygasm
Summary: What happens when Yugi invites over his friends over for a Sleepover? What happens when they play Truth or Dare and 7 minutes in heaven. Chaos insues YAOI warning couples YYY SJ MYM BR


Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Yes I am back and writing another fanfic and yes this has Yaoi so Yaoi haters DON"T LIKE DON't READ!

Yami: aren't you supposed to work on your other fics

Yugi-is: I am but I have not been able to type them up yet

Yami: Whatever don't get sidetracked

Yugi-is: I don't get sidetracked I get occupied any way Please reveiw if you do I will get Yami and Yugi to be really Kawaii and snuggly and kissie with each other

**WARNINGS: This is a Yaoi fic! Which means kissie kissie boy so don't likie don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did Yami and Yugi would be making out in every episode**

**COUPLES: YamixYugi SetoxJou MarikxMalik BakuraxRyou **

**Yami to Yugi**

**/Yugi to Yami/**

**Ryou to Bakura**

**Bakura to Ryou**

**SLEEPOVER**

Yugi is currently sitting at his desk in his room thinking about what he could do with his friends since it was Friday evening.Yami was residing on his bed while Yugi kept tapping the desk and it was starting to tick Yami off. Yami got sick of it and asked

"Aibou why are you tapping your fingers on the desk you usually only do that while you are thinking"

"Oh,What, sorry I was trying to figure out what we could do with our friends this weekend" said Yugi who finally stopped tapping the desk.

"Hey maybe we should have a sleepover and invite all of them" Said Yami

"Hey that is a great idea Yami let's go call them now" Said Yugi like he was on a sugarhigh.

Yugi went over and go the phone and called all his friends and he invited Seto because he knew Jou had a crush now that is dark half on him and he was determined to get them together, but Yugi also planned on telling Yami on how he felt about him. Yes Yugi Mutou has fallen hard for his darker half and little did he know that his darker

half felt the same for him. They were in love with each other but were too afraid that the other did not feel the same so they just kept there feeling to themselves, it happened to the whole group they were in love with each other and did not know that the other did in fact return there feelings. Yami and Yugi have been getting ready for the sleepover for two hours and now were waiting for there guest to arrive. They all arrived at 6 and now the party is ready to begin.

"So what do you guys want to play" said Yugi who was sitting next to Yami on the floor.

"Truth or Dare" said everyone in unison except for Kaiba Who said "whatever"

"Alright then truth or dare it is, I will start" said Yugi

"hmmmmmmmmmmm, Seto truth or dare" said Yugi trying not to giggle.

"Dare" said Seto trying to feel confident but wasd failing miserabbley.

" YES, I dare you to makeout with Jou for 7 minutes in the closet and you have to make noises" said Yugi giggling

"FINE,but this means nothing, come on Jou." said Kaiba sounding agitated.

"I am Coming I am coming jeese".

For the next 7 minutes they heard some interesting noises.

"God, I thought they would of killed each other by shoving there tounges and choking the other by now,but it sure sounds like they are enjoying it." said Bakura sounding agitated that there was no killing that has happened.

"I agree for once tombrobber" said Yami looking annoyed that he actually agreed on something with the tombrobber.

Malik and Ryou got sick of the noises and decided to open the door. When they opened the door they found Seto on top of Jou withh Seto undoing Jou's pants and Jou loving every moment of it.

"Leave us alone" said Jou and Seto in unison

"Well we would but I don't think that Yugi or Yami would appreciate bodily fluids on the closet floor" said Ryou while Malik was trying to conatin his laughter and failed miserabbly.

"Oh right" said Jou flustered and blushing furiously

"We will finish this tomorrow" whispered Seto in Jou's ear

"sure" said Jou feeling very happy.

"Okay Yami truth or Dare" said Seto who currently had Jou sitting in his lap.

"Truth"

"What turns you on" said Seto witha smirk on his face while stroking his puppies hair.

"ummmmmm Well uhhhhhhh leather,strawberries and sugar." Yami started to blush like a tomato

(Well that is everything I like hmmm maybe Yami does like me) thought Yugi with the mindblock up.

"Okay,Bakura truth or Dare"

"Dare,I am not a wimp like you pharoah" iad Bakura getting cocky.

"Bakura I dare you to go streaking outside of the Gameshop for 5 minutes" said Yami almost laughing his head off.

"Fine I willl get you for this pharoah" Bakura said beggining to strip and going out side. Ryou started to blush like nuts while everyone else was rolling around the floor laughing. Bakura finally came in when someone said they were going to call the cops for a case of indescent exposure.When Bakura finally was dressed and everyone recovered from laughing and Ryou from blushing Bakura was ready to go.

"Marik truth or Dare"

"Uh Dare"

"I dare you to go up to Yugi's oji-chan and tell him that you are gay and think he is hott" said Bakura while Yugi's eyes turned to the size of dinnerplates.

"Fine" said Marik while he started looking for Yugi's oji-chan. He found him and said.

"Mr.Sugoroku I am gay and I think you are hott"said Marik and Yugi's oji-chan ran away as fast as he could.

"Well I think we should start a new game since that,I think I scared him for life and It made me think of another game" said Marik sounding as insane as always.

"What game" said everyone in unison.

"7 minutes in heaven, we should put all the hikari's and Jou in one hat and all the Yamis and Seto in the other, then we pick out one name from each hat and they have to spend 7 minutes in a closet together, and you can do anything they want" said Marik with an insane grin.

"That sounds like fun" said everyone

"Okay I will get 2 hats and put the names in" said Yugi looking for 2 hats, he found them and put the names in certain hats.

"Since Marik did not get to truth or dare someone he should pick 2" said Yugi holding the 2 hats to Marik so he could pick.

"Alright the first one says Yugi and the second one says...Yami" Yugi started to blush and thought this was the perfect time because they would be locked in a closet and Yami would not be able to run. Yami who is usually calm and cool started to lose it he grabbed Yugi's hand gently and led them to the closet.

**In THE CLOSET**

"So ummmmmmmmmmm..."said Yugi trying to say what he was trying too

"Yugi there is something I need to tell you" said Yami getting really nervous

"Yami I have something to tell you too but you first" said Yugi feeling like he was so nervous he was going to throw up, but luckily he didn't.

"Well ummmm I wanted to tell you this for a while Yugi I love you and if you don't accept I understand but you have stolen my heart."

Yugi was shocked he could not believe that his Yami loved him to little did he know that his Yami was losing it and looked like he was going to start crying.

Yugi jumped in his Yami's arm and said

"Yami don't cry I love you too ever since I met you uo have stolen my heart"

"Is that true aibou"

"Yes it is" Yami kissed his aibou with passion and loved every minute of it! He thought his aibou tasted like strawberries and had a very addictive taste and now he was so glad that he could call Yugi his koi.Yugi deepened the kiss even more and he thought his Yami tasted like cinnamon and exotic which he loved. When they broke apart not by will though every human has to breathe. They kissed each other more and Yugi started unbuttoning Yami's shirt and kiss him at the same time, Yami moaned and started unbuttoning Yugi's shirt.This is were Jou opened the door and saw this and could of passed out.

"Guys times up" said Jou looking like he was very surprised.

Yugi and Yami stopped and looked at Jou and they both blushed and muttered "sorry"

"well put your shirts back on and come out" said Jou while Yami and Yugi looked flustered and put their shirts back on.

"Okay our turn to pick I will pick out of this hat and Yami can pick out of that one" said Yugi while picking a name out of the hat.

"Mine says Ryou, what does yours say Yami" said Yugi grinning.

"Well...Mine says Bakura" said Yami wearing a smirk on his face.

Ryou and Bakura did not look shocked at all and actually looked happy. They both stood up and grabbed each others hand.

"Well you guys we have meant to tell you this awhile ago but me and Ryou have been dating for 3 months" said Bakura actually sounding proud while Ryou was blushing.

"I have suspected that since you kept close when we went somewhere and I saw Bakura steal a kiss when we were supossedly not looking so we are not surprised" said Yugi who was speeking for almost everyone.

"I know that Malik and Marik just go together last week and me and Yugi just go together same for Jou and Seto" said Yami while shrugging.

"Well I guess me and Marik are not good at keeping secrets huh" said Malik laughing at the irony.

"Me and Bakura too, I new I shouldn't of been to close to him because it would be obvious" said Ryou giggling.

"Well I am going in the closet I don't want to miss my chance" said Bakura dragging a giggling Ryou.

"Well if you can have sex in 7 minutes I will be surprised that could be a world record" said Marik while Bakura closed the door.

They all heard moans and other things from the closet. When they all opened the door they saw Bakura on top of Ryou and both their shirts off and Bakura taking off Ryou's pants while kissing him.

"Um...guys your time is up and it is my and Mariks turn we drew it while you were in the closet" said Malik who couldn't believe that they had gotten on about the 3rd base.

"Fine" said Bakura while redressing and after Ryou was redressed go out of the closet. Malik and Marik went in but when all the guys opened the door they all saw Malik and Marik making out.

"Well at least they didn't attempt having sex like Ryou and Bakura" said Yami while Bakura looked read to kill him.

"Bakura calm down,he was joking" said Ryou who was trying to calm down Bakura and end up whispering in his ear "if you calm down I will have sex with you when we go home" and after that Bakura was beeing extra good.

"Well guys it is getting late let's go to bed" said Yugi yawning and getting in his sleeping bag (AN: They are already in there pajamas)

"I agree said Yami getting in the same sleeping bag with Yugi and snuggling him.Everyone agreed and got into a sleeping bag with their lovers.

**In the morning**

After they got up they had breakfast and everyone went home.

"Yami that was the best sleepover I have ever thrown"

"I agree aibou" said Yami kissing Yugi and moving them to the couch. They started to makeout but after a little while both were extremely tired and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Owari**

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only-Please reveiw and I wouuld also like to say thankyou to my bet-readers on gaiaonline Motoke and Happy Hampster Thanks You guys


End file.
